


Crack Drabbles

by mols, SoniaWilde



Series: Literal Oneshots [9]
Category: Band of Brothers, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Desk Sex, Drabbles, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaWilde/pseuds/SoniaWilde
Summary: Drabble based on my and Majestic Ginger's headcanons and other drabbles (mine only).First drabble: Batender!Ron and Client!Luz.





	1. The Self-centered One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartender Ron and Client George think the other is in love with them. Speirs/Luz

George thinks it's Ron who is in love with him.

Ron thinks it’s George the one in love with him.

_He is always smiling and asking for me, specifically, when he comes._

_When he asks how was my day, he gives me drinks for free when I say it was (just) ok._

_He is in love with me, clearly._

So when they meet in Ron’s free day, and when both of them are drunk as hell, they say together:

“Are you in love with me?”

They both giggle, even Ron, really.

They are very much out of their normal mind settling. They don’t give a fuck, or do they? So they giggle and hop on each other.

“Fuck, you’re a self-centered son of a bitch.”

Ron chuckles. 

He knows he is a self-centered son of a bitch, but it doesn’t change the fact that…

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m a bit,” he says, leaning into Luz to the point to brush his lips on the pale neck of George Luz.

“Shut up,” George replies, shivering, leaning into Ron’s shoulder as well and biting at his skin.

And they don’t stop, not really.

Everybody at some point finds it kind of gross - although it started sexy, even. They can’t finish that shit. Goddamn.

They don’t want, though, and Ron doesn’t give a fuck, for that not really.


	2. The Funny Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Frederick have sex (or Chilton being himself). #crack #explicit

“Jesus, Chilton, stop shaking...” Will said, pulling himself away from the shorter man, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yeah, so stop...Oh...” Frederick croak, squeezing the edge of the table with both hands, his body shuddering intensely. “No, don’t...don’t stop... _ fucking shit. Jesus Christ. _ ” 

Will held himself back from rolling his eyes when the other man shuddered again and pushed his ass against Will’s face, taking the ex-profiler out of surprise, his hands holding tightly around the other man’s tights. 

“Ok...” Will rose his face from Chilton once more, but this time with an idea in mind. “You’ll stay in the  _ fucking _ spot now!” 

While one of Will’s hand still was rested over Frederick’s thigh, Will grasped with another one of Chilton’s, squeezing and holding it against the table. No taking much time he kneeled again behind his ex-psychiatrist, sneaking his tongue forcefully into Chilton’s hole which squeezed itself around the ex-officer’s tongue, while Frederick moaned and started saying a lot of obscenities and meaningless sentences with many swear words.

“Oh, Will...OH WILL,  _ fuck me _ ...SHIT.” His ass always trying to come back to Will but Will always holding it to not go anywhere. 

Suddenly Will took his hand off the man’s thigh and sneaked it between the other man’s leg, squeezing and stroking Chilton’s hard flesh, soon making him thrush into Will’s hand until he came with a loud:

“WILLLL!!!” As he fell on the table without holding back anymore, which made him hurt himself a little bit with the objects spread across the table and it seemed he was unable to help himself but to groan and complain about it but Will was just laughing, his face against the other man’s back while he squeezed his own flesh which was throbbing inside his trousers.

“Shut up, Frederick.” He chuckled, feeling the sweat beaming from the other man’s back.

 


End file.
